Elf in training
by Writer By The Sea
Summary: An elf running through the wilderness leaving a trail of blood where ever she goes, Wolves after her as she seeks out the needed one in rivendale.Request: Please read and tell me if i should or should not continue. Thanks=^.^=
1. Blood, a lead for wolves

Elf in Training  
chapter one  
  
The lightining flashed and the thunder boomed, the rain poured down soaking into her wounds. Her once white cloak a drak red and her old light blue dress torn, tarnished and soaked with blod as mush as the cloak.  
  
A.N.: a cloak is a hooded cape, for those of you who did not know. =^.^=  
  
The wolves and bears and everything else which had been in that forest had wounded her some way possible, even when it had seemed that there was no unwounded place left on her body. They seemed to find someplace. The last attck had cornered her to the wall of a cliff. So she had decided to climb up. Half way there she had seen a cave, though it had mountain lions in it. She scrambled out of there as soon as possible, and now, she was at the top of the cliff. With every flash of lightining she could see that in the distance there was a castle. Now, at the time of night, she could tell somone lived there, some one lonely, for the only light on was in what seemed to be a tower and in what would happen to be the servants quaters. To her it looked like a very very bad fairy tale, but to her future, it would be changed forever...........She scrambled to her feet, found a long stick and began to walk. She felt as though she was going to colapse. In a longer time which she had thought she made it t the door. she knocked once and collapsed.  
  
" My, my my, who could that be?" said a Voice. A figure opened the door and looked around, she saw or heard no one. But then looked down. The figure gasped.  
" My heavens gooddness me, what do we have here? Come here quickly the figure said to another figure.  
" My my my, let's get her in, she looks wounded," said the new figure. The two figures picked up the new visitor and took her inside.  
  
  
A.N.: this was just a test chapter...if i get five people telling me to stop i will..if i get five telling me comtinue i'll continue. Along with all my other stories please chack them out if you have the time and tell me what you think i might stop all my others except a few and the once they are done i'd continue the old ones.the only one i know i'm going to continue is Train or Tractor.If you haven't looked at it chack it out alot of people seem to like that one best. =^.^= 


	2. Flashbacks, a part of a person's past

The Elf in Training  
chapter two  
  
The birds were chirping as she woke up, her eyes fluttered open lightly, sun light, pouring in all around her. She looked down, she was in a bed and she had different clothes on, she looked over to see her clothes on a chair. The looked at them and her eyes whidended, she had never see somthing so blood stained. She tried to move, but she couldn't for too much pain arose when she did.  
  
" Oh, my my my, don't try and move my deary you are still too weak, I myself am surprised you made it through the night, for when we brought you in you were so drenhed in blood we thought we had lost you child," said a cheery looking plump maiden, looked about the age of 56.  
" Um, excuse me but where am I?" she asked.  
" Well, silly, you're in Rivendale,one of the many lands of elfs," said the maiden, she then noticed she was an elf as well.  
" That's good," she said.  
" Why? Is someone out to get ya?" the maiden said.  
" No, but the one i seek is in Rivendale," she answered.   
" Oh? And which Elf would you be talking about?" the maiden asked.  
" Master Elf Duo please,"she answered. The Maiden gasped and ran out of the room screaming....  
" Master Duo Master Duo the child asks for you!" she just sat there wondering what was wrong for asking for Master Elf Duo. She looked out the window, there were flowers, and trees everywhere. She was able to get herself to the window and sit in the chair, althgouh it did hurt alot. She looked out, to see, tiny young evs running about. they were so young and happy with out a care in the world. she was once like that too....till that day..........  
  
~~~~~Beginning of flashback~~~~~  
  
" Mommy,Mommy," where are you mommy?"called a little elf girl running through the halls of a castle of some sort. She seemed to know where she was going for she knew where every turn was which she must take, although in real, she had no clue where she was going, she just let her legs go where they pleased. Once they stoppped she stood in front of a tall door. She had never been in this part of the castle. She looked through a key hole. Her eyes whidended, and she backed away a bit. Then reached for the handle. But the door opened before she could.  
" My, child come in, you deserve to know where your mother is," said a Tall man.  
" Ok," she said her head down, she let him lead her into the room and over to a table.  
On the table there was a sword, pair of earings and a cloak.they were all spread out upon what seemed to be a map.  
" whatis it?" she asked.  
" It's your fate and the way back to your mother," he said.  
" Child? Child? Are you awake?"called a new voice, one she had never heard before.  
  
~~~~~End of flash back~~~~~~  
  
She looked over to see....Master Elf Duo. 


	3. Yuuki....it means snow

Elf in Training  
chapter three  
  
  
" Ami says you asked for me child?" said Master Elf Duo.  
" Yes, yes i did," she said.  
" and may i ask who you are?" Duo asked.  
" Me? My name is Yuuki, daughter of high Elf Usagi,"  
" ahh, Usagi, and how is your mother?" Duo asked.  
" That is why i have come to you," Yuuki answered." You see? she has come down with a disease which can only be cured by a certain herb found in only one region of the world....."  
" Darthland," Duo said finished.  
  
A.N.: don't ask how i come up with the name.  
  
" Yes, and i have just strted to become a scoceress, and i have ome to ask you if you would be my guardian," Yuuki said.  
" Yuuki, i would gladly be your guardian," Duo answered.  
" Great," Yuuki said.  
" Just one thing," Duo said.  
" What?" Yuuki asked.  
" You need to regain your strenght and we need to retreive the three artifacts," DUo said. But as soon as he mentioned the artifacts Yuuki lifted up the sword, earings, and claock, along with the map.  
" Good, now all you need to do is regain your strength and we'll be off," Duo,said," and i'll take these and have them washed," dUo said.  
" Thank-you," Yuuki whispered as she watched Duo go out of the room and close the door. She laid back down on the bad and fell back to sleep. when she did she had a dream......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begining oF Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Yuuki," some one whispred." Yuuki," if said again.  
Yuuki stood there in the middle of now where. Then all of a suden a great light shone in front of her. In the shape of a woman.  
" Mom?" Yuuki said.  
" Yuuki, you reconied me," said the form." Yuuki, save, me, save me Yuuki,"  
Yuuki heard these words and began to run torward it, but the more she ran the farther it got.  
" Mother!" Yuuki shouted.  
" Yuuki, save me, save me Yuuki,"said her mother.  
" MOTHER!!!!!!" Yuuki cried. She tripped and fell. She looked up and the light began to fade..  
" Mohter!" Yuuki said reaching out.  
" Save me Yuuki, Save me," the light said and then it faded away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuuki shot up in bed, sweating. She then got up and walked to look out the window.  
When she looked out she saw Duo talking to another elf. With long blonde hair, blue eyes and a bow and arrows. He looked up and saw her. He smiled and she lightly blushed. What was this feeling? And why had she never felt it till meeting this being of her kind? 


End file.
